I know him
by PadmeGreene
Summary: AxGWeek. Día 7:Yo lo conozco. / "Y entonces la vio. Era un poco más alta de la última vez que la vio, su cabello estaba mucho más largo, pasando la altura de sus hombros. Pero el resto de ella seguía igual. Su rostro, sus bellos ojos grises, su sonrisa."


Disclaimer: Game of Thrones o A Song of Ice and Fire no me pertenecen, así como ninguno de los personajes que use en esta historia. Todo es propiedad de George R.R. Martin.

 **AryaxGendry Week**

 **Día 7: Lo conozco (I know him)**

 _"_ _Si conociéramos el verdadero fondo de todo tendríamos compasión hasta de las estrellas."_

 _-_ _Graham Greene_

.

.

.

Cuando escuchó los rumores de que los Stark habían vuelto a Winterfell, partió al día siguiente hacia al Norte. Una parte de él sabía que Arya no estaría allí, pero sentía que se lo debía. Trataría de ayudar a su familia, tal como ella lo había hecho aquellos días en los que estuvieron juntos. Era una pequeña forma de pagar su deuda con ella y tratar de enmendar el error de abandonarla.

Luego de semanas de viaje, llegó al castillo y pidió una audiencia con el rey y la princesa. Todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco y se rieron de él. Tal vez los Dioses se apiadaron de él, ya que un viejo rostro conocido apareció de repente. Ser Davos, aquel hombre que lo había ayudado a escapar cuando era prisionero de Stannis Baratheon, lo encontró y oyó su pedido. Las risas de los hombres cesaron inmediatamente al verlo.

Davos lo llevó con él a un lugar apartado, creyendo que estaba viendo a un fantasma. Comenzó a preguntarle muchas cosas, entre ellas cómo es que había sobrevivido y qué es lo que hacía allí. Gendry respondió todas y cada una de sus preguntas a excepción de la razón por la que había hecho un largo viaje hasta el Norte, y le aseguró que necesitaba ver al rey y la princesa.

El caballero lo dudó pero la determinación en los ojos del joven bastardo mostraba su necesidad. Él intercedió y entrada la noche, fue llamado por los líderes a la sala personal del rey, lo que Gendry agradeció profundamente.

Cuando los vio, por un momento no pudo hablar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, era difícil contar todo lo que había pasado. Él comenzó por la parte en que su maestro herrero lo vendió a la Guardia Nocturna, y que fue en ese mismo viaje en el que conoció a Arya Stark. Luego de haber dicho eso, la atención de ambos hermanos estaba totalmente centrada en él.

Observado por Jon, Sansa y Sir Davos, relató todo lo que habían vivido y sufrido en Harrenhal, cuando ella salvó su vida, sacrificando su oportunidad de matar a Tywin Lannister por él. Narró cuando la Hermandad sin Estandartes los halló y además el juicio contra el Perro. Contó sobre como ella deseaba encontrar a su familia y volver a casa para ver a sus hermanos.

El momento más difícil fue narrar cuando la Hermandad lo vendió a la Bruja Roja para uno de sus maleficios y que allí fue donde debieron separarse. Davos se tensó al escuchar esa parte del relato, Jon por otra parte estuvo más seguro de la decisión que había tomado hace algunos meses de desterrarla del Norte.

Sansa escuchó cada una de sus palabras atentamente sin perder detalle. Trató de que ninguna lágrima cayera, todas esas atrocidades que había pasado su hermana y ese joven le hacían revolver el estómago y regocijarse aún más ante el hecho de que Tywin Lannister estuviera muerto. Sin embargo, hizo una última pregunta para asegurarse de que lo que él decía era verdad.

-¿Llevaba a Aguja con ella?- cuestionó. Los hombres la observaron de repente, Jon sorprendido por la pregunta. Gendry sonrió débilmente.

-Por supuesto que sí. Amaba esa espada con su vida- respondió nostálgico - Vi como apuntó con ella a un niño que intentó golpearla. Sabía usarla muy bien. Pero unos Capas Doradas se la robaron y luego de eso Arya juró recuperarla.

Jon sonrió por un momento. Por lo que el chico decía, Arya cuidó de Aguja con fervor ya que significaba todo para ella. Pestañeó rápidamente para que las lágrimas no brotaran, el recuerdo de su hermana más pequeña amenazaba con quebrarlo.

Luego de asegurarles de que no sabía nada más de la joven Stark (para frustración suya y de sus hermanos), manifestó su deseo de permanecer en Winterfell para ayudar ante la gran guerra que se avecinaba. Cuando Jon preguntó por qué había tomado esa decisión, él solemnemente respondió que sentía que esa era su deuda con Arya. El rey vio la nobleza y la devoción del joven hacia su hermana, y entonces decidió aceptar su pedido de permanecer allí, nombrándolo nuevo herrero del castillo. Gendry le agradeció y prometió ser leales a ellos ante cualquier cosa que ocurriera.

Así pasaron los meses en Winterfell, el herrero trabajando duro día y noche para que al ejército del rey no le faltara nada. Sansa y Jon solían acercarse a la forja frecuentemente, pocas eran las veces que hablaban, pero cuando lo hacían, ambos preguntaban sobre Arya. Él respondía con algunas pequeñas historias, siempre resaltando lo valiente, leal, inteligente y, en ocasiones, lo testaruda que era. Ellos solían responder con sonrisas a aquellos relatos, e incluso ciertas veces contaban viejas memorias sobre la chica. Y de esa forma Gendry aprendía más sobre ella.

Un día las puertas del castillo se abrieron. Las voces comenzaron a correr a través de las personas. Gendry se encontraba almorzando en ese momento y vio como todo se revolucionó en Winterfell. Hombres y mujeres caminaban de aquí para allá con una sonrisa en sus rostros. _La princesa Arya ha vuelto a casa_ , vociferaban por todas partes.

El herrero dejó su almuerzo, esas siete palabras resonando en su cabeza. _La princesa Arya ha vuelto._ Abandonó todo inmediatamente, sin siquiera pensarlo. Oyó que ella estaba en el Gran Salón y corrió hacia allí, esquivando a cada objeto o persona, sin importarle las miradas confusas de la gente al pasar.

 _La princesa Arya ha vuelto._

Corrió como jamás lo había hecho en su vida, quedándose sin aire en los pulmones, sus botas resonando mientras aceleraba.

 _Arya ha vuelto._

Llegó al Gran Salón, deteniéndose de repente. Escuchó llantos y risas en el interior y se precipitó a entrar, no preocupándose si estaba siendo irrespetuoso. Y entonces la vio. Era un poco más alta de la última vez que la vio, su cabello estaba mucho más largo, pasando la altura de sus hombros. Pero el resto de ella seguía igual. Su rostro, sus bellos ojos grises, su sonrisa.

Las miradas se centraron en él, los jóvenes Stark observándolo sonrientes, sabiendo que él también necesitaba verla. Los guardias lo acorralaron de inmediato, pero la voz de Arya sonó firmemente desde el fondo interviniendo.

-Está bien- dijo, mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa- Yo lo conozco.

* * *

 **Hola! Último día de la AxG Week. Fue increíble esta semana, ya que es la primera vez que me animo a publicar fanfics, y finalmente publiqué FICS EN 7 DIAS! Ayer no pude subir nada por falta de tiempo y ciertos problemas pero no me quise perder el ultimo día.**

 **En fin,gracias por los reviews tan educados, y también por los favs y follows.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo fic.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Actualización:**

 **Estoy reescribiendo estas historias de la AxGWeek. Corrigiendo errores, agregando detalles, etc. Basicamente por el hecho de que escribí todos estos one-shots apurada, y se notó mucho al volver leerlos. Mi obsesión perfeccionista me obligó a modificarlos y aquí estoy. No son grandes cambios pero la intención está.**

 **10/08/16**

 **Denisse.**


End file.
